mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Season one AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Dragonshy S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Apple Bloom Happy S1 E17.jpg|Stare Master Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png|The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom in crowd GIYC.PNG|Green Isn't Your Color CMC find a cannon-W 4.9560.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Sweetie Belle wants you to notice her, not Apple Bloom or Scootaloo! Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Confusion AB S02E01.png|What? You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong CMC fighting S02E01.png|Apple Bloom on the top of the crusader pyramid. Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|The CMC, fighting Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png CMC cute.png|A light smile! CMC cute 2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|Apple Bloom playing with her fellow crusaders. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|Happy in the background! Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! I really like her mane? S2E3.png|Not too interested by the doll.. Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|""I need it"" The CMC In Love.png|Apple Bloom falls under the Smarty Pants spell Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Apple Bloom's Nightmare Night "Bride of Frankenstein" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|I like my voice. Please don't take it away. Apple Bride S02E04.jpg|And yet she still wears her bow. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|I'd rather not be eaten tonight. Thanks. Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom Belch.png|That's a good one Apple Bloom Bloom_cheek.png|Applechewing Apple Bloom. Bloom_burp.png|Apple Bloom answering her own question on what uncouth is. Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath WeAreApplePie.png|''See we are apple pie!'' The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom determined.JPG|Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|The Crusaders, ready to bowl! CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|A bowling hall? Awesome! Apple Bloom Naming 1 S2E6.png|All your bowling balls are belong to Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png|Somewhat unimpressed Scootaloo. Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't look pleased. CMC Smile S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't like what she hears. Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|Bowling mark crusaders, GO! Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|The bowling hall. Apple Bloom Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Wait a minute, bowling without any thumbs or fingers? Apple Bloom Bowling 2 S2E6.png|Challenge accepted. Apple Bloom Bowling 3 S2E6.png|Grabbin' a bowlin'ball. Apple Bloom Bowling 4 S2E6.png|'Ere goes! Apple Bloom Bowling 5 S2E6.png|Uh oh! Apple Bloom Bowling 6 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom trips. Apple Bloom Happy 1 S2E6.png|Yay! Apple Bloom Happy 2 S2E6.png|Let's see that cutie mark! Apple Bloom Sad 1 S2E6.png|Oh pony, still a blank flank. CMC Confused S2E6.png|Look there..? Apple Bloom Sad 2 S2E6.png|Yet again another failure to obtain a cutie mark. Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png|"Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane." Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look too happy about the previous failure. CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png|"A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer you up!" CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png|Sadly declines the goodie. CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|A party always is a happy thing! CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png|Pinkie doin' what she does best! CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png|The use of gags is fun! CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png|Is the party the right solution? CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png|The response... CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png|..not what they wanted. Trippin' Pinkie! CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png|"A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up! " CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png|Doesn't look like it will. Apple Bloom Sad 3 S2E6.png|Truly not in the mood. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png|Where are you going, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom Fall 1 S2E6.png|She trips over a twig, and is crashing into the hub icon! Apple Bloom Fall 2 S2E6.png|The hub icon watches her rollin'.. Apple Bloom Fall 3 S2E6.png|A painful faceplant. Apple Bloom Fall 4 S2E6.png|Oh, the pain! Apple Bloom Fall 5 S2E6.png|Ow, ow, ow. Apple Bloom Tooth 1 S2E6.png|What's wrong Apple Bloom, Zecora wonders. Apple Bloom Tooth 2 S2E6.png|Yeowch! Apple Bloom Tooth 3 S2E6.png|A chipped tooth! Really explains the pain. Zecora Potion 1 S2E6.png|Looking for a solution for the chipped tooth. Apple Bloom Tooth 4.png|She sounds so funny. Zecora Potion 2 S2E6.png|Mixin' the fixin' up Zecora Potion 3 S2E6.png|Looks like Apple Bloom is blowing it with force! Zecora Potion 4 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom looks rather demanding... Zecora Potion 5 S2E6.png|Ssssmokey! Zecora Potion 6 S2E6.png|Not to be seen as a stare contest. Zecora Potion 7 S2E6.png|Even with a chipped tooth, Apple Bloom is cute as ever when smiling! Apple Bloom Tooth 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 7 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 8 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 9 S2E6.png Zecora 4 S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Potion S2E6.png Apple Bloom Suprised S2E6.png Apple Bloom Think S2E6.png Zecora 7 S2E6.png Zecora 8 S2E6.png Zecora 9 S2E6.png Zecora 10 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fine S2E6.png Apple Bloom Confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 4 S2E6.png Zecora 19 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Agree S2E6.png Apple Bloom Evil S2E6.png Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 7 S2E6.png Fillys Confused S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 8 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 9 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 10 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 14 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 15 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 18 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 19 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 20 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 21 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Not for beginners. Got that, Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom Happy 22 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom Double Cutie S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fall S2E6.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Plates S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Apple Bloom Plates 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 23 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 24 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 26 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 28 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 29 S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 30 S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png Granny Smith 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 31 S2E6.png|Ponyville's most talented filly Apple Bloom Happy 32 S2E6.png Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Apple Family 3 S2E6.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png Applejack 7 S2E6.png Applejack 8 S2E6.png Applejack 9 S2E6.png Applejack 10 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Statue.png Apple Bloom Chimney.png|Cleaning a chimney Apple Bloom Lions.png|Taming lions Apple Bloom checkmate S2E6-W6.png|Checkmate! Apple Bloom Fencing.png|Apple Bloom fencing Apple Bloom Tornado.PNG Apple_Bloom_pounces_S02E06.png AB Scared S02E06.jpg AB French S02E06.jpg Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Shock and Awe! I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png Family Appreciation Day Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Applebloom bunny Diamond Tiara.png Apple Bloom bonnet shame.png|I do not like the bonnet of shame Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png AB pushing Granny S02E12.png|Eager to leave. Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Applebloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Hot_thermometer_S02E12.png|Reacting to a hot thermometer. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Uh-oh Granny Smith is coming! Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12-W12.png Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12-W12.png|Apple Bloom is really freaking out! Applebloom & Diamond Tiara.png|Dat face! Is scaring me. The Apple Family S2E12.png Miscellaneous Apple Bloomfornavbox.png Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust Apple Bloom toy.jpeg|Apple Bloom (Toy) Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys.) 2011_02storypack.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. CMC_intro.png|Her and her friends in the newly revised intro Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Apple Bloom images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders